Cocky Crona Circumstances
by CockyCronaCustoms
Summary: Series of shorts revolving around an innocent naive Crona and his journey dealing with others in the series finding him and the thing between his legs irresistible. Bisexual, Dominant, Male-Crona. Originally posted and primarly updated on Tumblr, alternate account ToBeReleased on AO3. Feel free to make requests on the kind of shorts you'd enjoy seeing.
1. CronaMaka 1

**_Clothes Sex, Sleep sex, Cum eating, Mind break, "Bed Wetting"_**

* * *

There were a lot of things Maka prided herself on knowing how to deal with, she'd been in dozens of situations that had tested her to the absolute limits dozens of times before… but as she gazed at a thick pillar of meat with a bundle of pink curls at its base waving in the air between a pair of pale thighs she found she had absolutely no idea what to do.

"S-something wrong Maka?" She blinked and snapped her eyes up to meet Crona's confused and frightened ones, her startling speed making him flinch reflexively.

She wet her dry lips and swallowed as she struggled to keep her eyes from dropping down again. "W-w-why are you naked?" Her hands balled up in her frilly nightgown that only reached a bit below her hips as she fought against the urge.

"I always sleep like this," he looked down and Maka's eyes naturally followed, a shudder going through her as they fell to his nonsensical girth once more. "It gets really hot if I wear clothes in beds, I don't know how to deal with it…" he rubbed at his arm a bit as he answered. "I-Is that wrong?" He suddenly locked up, afraid once again. "Is that not right?"

Considering the fact that she had only invited him to sleep with her so he didn't have nightmares like he had on the couch… Damn Medusa! Damn her for never telling him about such things because she only saw him as a tool! An innocent little… thick… smelly… hot… big-

"Maka?" She blinked again, looking up from Crona's soft length, her lips a tight line as she shook her head quickly.

"It's fine," why did she say that? "You didn't do anything wrong Crona," he didn't, but he really did but- why did this have to be so difficult?!

"Are you sure?" He looked at her with worry and it melted her heart.

He had no idea how wrong this all was… "It's okay Crona," it couldn't be that bad could it? Just letting him sleep here with her, it didn't mean anything even if he was nude with that thing… "L-let's just go to sleep okay?" She suggested, slipping beneath the sheets quickly and facing away from the boy.

This was fine, it was okay she thought as Crona turned the lights off, slid into the bed and… slowly hugged her from behind. Maka repressed the squeak from leaving her throat as Crona's thick heat pressed into the back of her legs, the girth pressing into the skin of her thighs lightly. This was fine, nothing wrong with this, nothing sexual, nothing bad, Crona was just hugging her because she was his best friend, this was fine.

"Thank you Maka," she could only nod, terrified of what may come out of her mouth if she opened it as the boy nuzzled into her from behind, his chin settling into the crook of her neck as he held her like a teddy. "This feels nice," he mumbled lowly, curling around her ever so slightly, his hold gentle yet powerful.

She cursed the fact that today had to have such a warm night, forcing her to wear such thin material to bed, forcing her into such a situation as heat bled into her back from Crona's thin yet inconspicuously toned chest. One of her hands came up to cover her mouth as the boy's breathing settled into a low rhythm right into her ear, the hot air sending tingles across her spine. She still couldn't stop herself from letting out a startled whimper as something suddenly pressed deeper into her legs, something hot hard and getting bigger.

"C-Crona?" She whispered, trying to shift and glance back only for the boy to unconsciously grumble and hug her tighter, the thing poking her from behind throbbing in response and rising up.

That wasn't what she thought it was, she lied to herself, that wasn't Crona's… it couldn't be, it wasn't his- penis! She screamed in her mind as another throb pushed the thing all the way through her clenched thighs to lay itself flat against her panties. Another grumble from behind came followed by another startled squeak from the Meister as a bundle of hair was sandwiched between Crona's pelvis and Maka's doughy bottom as he shifted in his peaceful sleep, pulling her body closer into his.

This couldn't be happening Maka thought to herself with a crooked smile on her face as Crona shifted his hips back only to unconsciously buck forward, drawing out a weak gasp of breath from the girl as his length traveled between her increasingly damp thighs across her clothed sex. She kept telling herself that even as the boy reared back again just to repeat the action, a low groan leaving the girl as the thick meaty pole throbbed between her reflexively crushing thighs. Crona was not jacking himself off in his sleep with her thighs, Crona's penis was not rubbing against her with just a strip of cloth between them right now and she was not getting wet! HER THIGHS WERE JUST SWEATING BECAUSE IT WAS HOT!

She could keep lying to herself all she wanted, but in the end nature gave way to the truth as another grown left her, a shuddering gasp leaving her lips as Crona's angle suddenly shifted, his length pressing right against a hard button poking through Maka's underwear. She whimpered and mewled unwittingly as the sleeping boy thrust up again, the entirety of his blazing girth rubbing her aching clit raw through her now clearly drenched panties.

It was sweat, it was only sweat, she wasn't enjoying this, she wasn't getting off to shy sweet innocent naive Crona doing something so perverse to her, she wasn't like that. It didn't make her whole body hot, it didn't make her take breath after shaky breath of hot musky Crona flavored air as the boy happily buried his nose further into her neck, it didn't make a spot deep inside her belly ache and spasm and cry out with each new thrust that dragged itself along her bundle of nerves.

She didn't like it as the boy's hips began to pick up speed, didn't love the feeling of veins pumping against the skin of her thighs, didn't imagine that thick mushrooms sized tip she felt poking between her thighs instead of ramming deep inside her where it belonged. She didn't feel utter bliss as it continued to pick up, didn't feel the urge to peel her panties to the side and guide that pungent odor spewing battering ram of a tip to ruin her completely. She didn't suddenly chomp down on her lip and lock up with a squeal as her body came undone, staining Crona's cock with a dam's worth of her release as one final thrust followed.

Crona's unconscious arms locked around her almost possessively as she quivered and shook beneath his touch, her drenched cunt burning with needs as the cock beneath it blazed with sexual fire then began to spew. Maka trembled with each throb that actively spread her thighs with each thick rope of semen which splattered beneath the blankets with enough force to move them, her lids falling halfway as a mind numbing stench filled her nose. What if that had been inside her? She wondered as he continued to buck and launch blast after blast of cum into the growing pile beneath her sheets.

She didn't want that… she didn't want to know what would happen if she let that get inside her, she lied as her trembling hands unwittingly moved lower to reach between her thighs. She didn't want that thick jizz inside of her body, she didn't want to feel it coat her insides all the way, she fibbed as her hands gently gripped the still burning hot pole throbbing beneath her. She didn't want to taste it she told herself, she didn't want to know the flavor of the bubbling sperm even as she scraped some from his inflamed tip.

"Don't put it on your tongue," she whispered out loud as she lifted her hand up. "Don't t-taste it," she stuttered as the musky scent sneaked through her nose as she pressed the slimy digits to her lips. "I'm not a pervert…" she whimpered, tears pricking her eyes even as they rolled up in blissful rapture the moment her semen stained fingers pressed against her tongue.

A violent orgasm ripped through Maka's body, drenching Crona's cock with a fresh coat and adding to the aroma of sexual fluids steaming beneath the sheets as she licked her digits clean. Her hips bucked repeatedly as she stroked her aching lips further against his vein-ridden girth, her lungs taking heaping breaths of the boy's rich scent. She was a wreck and she knew that, even as she passed out from the over-stimulation, she was a pitiful mind-broken wreck with a body begging for more. She was scum, she was no better than her manwhore of a father, she was a shameful slut made broken and begging just by the simple touch of this cinnamon-roll of a boy's cock and he didn't even know it…

She supposed she'd have to fix that wouldn't she? That dirty thought filled her brain as she went limp in Crona's grasp, her thighs unknowingly squeezing his cock as her mind faded to into an peaceful state basking in the afterglow. A feeling of zen only amplified by Crona's rockhard shaft rearing back to stroke slowly against her clit once more, the action instinctively slow and tender against the raw bundle…


	2. CronaMaka2

Maka was falling apart, she had been for the past week ever since the first time Crona has slept in her bed and broken her in his sleep. The moment she'd regained consciousness the first time had been humiliating, not just because of her inability to feel her legs stained with her own arousal, but because of her insatiable need to begin reaching down to scoop up handfuls of Crona's still warm and chunky spunk and shovel it into her mouth.

She still vividly remembered every orgasm that ripped through her body the moment his sperm touched her tongue, the sensation making her spray over the pinkette's mammoth cock like a wild animal as it continued to slowly stroke between her numb thighs. She remembered the grateful sounds Crona let out in his sleep as the girl desperately wrapped her hands around his tip the moment she had picked up the last of the cum that had soaked into the sheets. She wanted to hear more, to feel more, to _taste_ more, if she didn't get another load of thick ambrosia-like jizz sticking to her throat she didn't know what she'd do.

She felt so ashamed of herself, so disappointed but that didn't change how this had become her new nightly routine: dropping herself beneath the sheets, spreading her eagerly damp thighs and "adjusting" Crona's pure virgin bitch-breaker "so he was more comfortable" pressing into her needy cunt stained underwear. He had no idea how impure her thoughts her, even now as she sat on her side of the bed, nude as the day she was born, her needy pussy leaking a steady stream of arousal through her sealed hairless lips and staining the sheets.

"Are you sure about this Maka?" The boy asked with a frown as he innocently looked over her nude body, his naive stare making the ache in her belly flare brightly. "Tonight is supposed to be really cold..."

She loved him so much, loved how caring he was. "Y-yeah Crona, it'll be fine," she squeezed her thighs together tightly as her gaze drifted down to his flaccid member. "With you here, I-I'll be plenty warm?"

"Really?" He asked with a frown. "Because you're shaking right now..." He pointed out, watching her body tremble.

She just gave him a shaky smile. "Yeah! I'm A-Ok!" Another tightening of her thighs as she mentally prepared herself for what she had planned. "A-A-Actually though, y-you're the one I'm worried about..."

Crona's frown deepened. "How come?" He wondered, a bit of worry seeping into his voice.

"Well I mean, it's just that places..." she strutted over to him on weak legs and took hold of his soft girth. "Like _this,_ " she accentuated it with a squeeze that made the boy wince lightly. "Can get pretty cold on nights like this."

"Really?" He looked down at his cock, eyes filled with worry even as Maka massaged it till it stood erect and pulsing in her hand. "W-What do we do about that?" He looked back up to her, completely oblivious of what an awful perverted person she was right now.

It made her heart flare to see the unflinching trust in his eyes as he looked into her own. "Do you trust me Crona?"

He seemed surprised to hear the question. "Of course I do," he nodded with surety.

She was really going to go through with this… "T-then I need you to do what I say," he just nodded and followed wordlessly as she took his wrist and guided him to the bed. "Lay down on your back," he did so after she pulled the blankets to the side. "S-stay still," he did so as she climbed on after him, straddling his lap with his cock rising up across her belly, his heat soaking into her hardened clit as she dripped arousal onto his bulbous hairy sack, each drop making him sense and suck in a little breath through his nose. "D-do you feel this Crona?" She asked rhetorically as she lifted her hips up, painting a line of her nectar across his veined shaft.

"Uh-huh..." he nodded with a tremor, shivering at the feeling of the cold air meeting the freshly wetted skin.

"This place is kind of like a…" she swallowed, lips curving into a broken smile. "A-A pocket for your thing," she rose her hips higher till his drooling mushroom tip prodded and spread her sealed hairless nether-lips. "Y-you trust me?" She asked again, her breathing picking up as she let a bit of weight drop onto the boy, poking just the tip inside her as she leaked a fountain's worth of her juices down the length of his shaft and onto his balls.

"Maka..." he took her hands into his gently and squeezed them both with the most angelic of smiles as he looked up at her standing nude above him. "I trust you."

Tears pricked her eyes only for them to roll up into the back of her skull as she dropped down, a guttural moan leaving her throat as the entirety of Crona's length slammed up into her well-lubed tunnel, the boy himself gasping in surprise, his grip around her hands tightening dangerously at the sensation he suddenly felt. Maka bucked on his lap, a stream of femcum squirting from her over-stuffed cunt onto the boy's belly as he flexed all the way through her, a syrupy shot of his pre squirting its way through her battered cervix. Maka collapsed onto his chest, drooling from both sets of lips as her pussy spasmed and flexed around the boy's girth, her mind utter mush as she passed out while Crona struggled to keep his thoughts straight enough to comprehend what had just happened and how to deal with it.

"Maka?" Crona spoke up with worry, wincing a bit as the girl tightened around his length at the sound of his voice. "A-are you ok?" It felt so strange, like a mix of pleasure and discomfort as the girl squeezed around him, each flex of her folds milking out another thick shot of pre into her most precious place. "Maka?" He tried again, nudging her head up with his own only for her to flop numbly to the side. " _I guess she was really tired…_ " He thought to himself naively, shrugging a bit as he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace as he had for so many nights in a row.

It was nice of her to be thinking of him, he thought to himself as he slowly rolled himself onto his side, carefully setting Maka down onto her own as he dragged her by his cock, this actually felt really good now that he'd gotten some time to really feel it out. Nice and warm, and wet too, it was so pleasant that a part of his brain suddenly spoke up with the wish that tomorrow night would be cold like this one so he'd get to feel this again. Maybe Maka would be willing to let him try it on a warm night too, just to see what it felt like, he thought as he slowly drifted off…

Only to then jolt the girl connected to him back into consciousness the moment his hips mindlessly reared back to thrust forward, the feeling of his searing cockhead burying into the door to her womb sending an electric shock of bliss through Maka's brain. She gasped right into Crona's face as the boy witlessly repeated the action, his cock digging in a bit further as it spewed another load of pre to coat her womb with its teasing heat. She slumped all over again, lips falling over Crona's as she drooled onto the boy, her mind struggling to make sense of reality as his unconscious thrusts into her depths filled her head with stars. This was so much better than she had thought, why had she waited so long to try this?

She could only chastise herself as the boy continued to bring her a world filled with endless bliss with his thick bitch-breaking girth, its occasional throbs and squirts of pre-cum giving her cruel teasers of what was to come. What was to swiftly come she corrected as his hips began their telltale increase of pace, the jabs into her cervix become that much more prominent and brutal alongside her wanton slutty moaning. Liquid excitement coursed through her body as the boy inside her throbbed and pulsed, completely oblivious of what he was about to do to her, naïve of what she had done or rather what she didn't do. Maka… hadn't taken birth control before getting into that bed, in fact there wasn't a piece of it protection anywhere in the entire apartment.

This wasn't a mistake either, this wasn't a simple case of forgetting due to a fried brain, no this had been intentional, because Maka had finally come to understand the truth of the matter, she no longer felt the need to hide behind lies. She was a slut, but not just any common one mind you, no she was Crona's slut, she was Crona's first conquest and he was about to cement that fact as his hips became a blur, a series of quick claps ringing out beneath the sheets as the boy gave her nothing but brutal short thrusts as fast as humanly possible if not more-so. She continued to moan and drool on Crona's mouth, her belly aching with an inferno of need that only this perfectly sculpted boy and his cock could satisfy as her cunt clenched around him in a desperate bid to milk his release faster.

And her actions found their mark as Crona gave a short sleepy grunt while piledriving his cockhead as deep into the petite Meister as he could, the girl's mouth opening in a silent scream as she felt a torrent of potent jizz flood into her unprotected fertile cavern. It was happening, it was happening and the very thought of it brought her into a seemingly endless cycle of climaxes, each new rope of semen that pumped its way into her womb and tubes serving to extend the rapture that had her bucking into the boy's cock and spraying a growing puddle into the sheets beneath them. She was going to get pregnant, she was going to get pregnant even younger than her mama had with her, everyone was going to look at her like she was a _slut!_ The thought of her friends and peers each looking at her with shock and disappointment as they gazed over her bloated belly and swollen milky breasts sent her fuck-addled brain and body into another otherworldly orgasm.

And as she passed out a second time that night, the act of Crona's sperm burrowing its way into her eggs going completely unnoticed, the young bookwork turned Crona-cockwhore found she couldn't wait for that turn of events one bit…


End file.
